Psychométrie intrusive
by Iroko
Summary: Le talent de Vos va à l'encontre du respect de la vie privée du sabre laser d'Obi-Wan


Blabla de l'auteur : la psychométrie est un talent utile... surtout pour écrire des fics ^^

 **Psychométrie intrusive**

Obi-Wan avait réussi avec brio une mission délicate qui aurait pu aboutir à une guerre civile en cas d'échec. Voilà quelque chose qui se fêtait, déclara Quinlan. Mais comme leurs amis étaient en mission hors de Coruscant, ils se contentèrent d'aller boire un verre hors du temple. Enfin plus qu' **un** verre.

Beaucoup plus tard, c'est deux Jedi assez pompettes qui rentrèrent au temple en marchant plus ou moins droit. Obi-Wan était le plus vacillant, aussi Quinlan l'accompagna-t-il jusqu'à ses quartiers et l'aida à se coucher dans son lit. Allant pour le rendre plus confortable, il ôta le sabre-laser à la taille de son ami. Mais, alors qu'il allait le déposer pour s'occuper de la ceinture et de la tunique, une pulsion soudaine le poussa à utiliser son don sur l'arme.

Ce que le sabre-laser lui appris sur son utilisation le dégrisa presque de saisissement. Un soir qu'Obi-Wan avait pris une cuite après une mission très difficile, il s'était servis de son sabre comme d'un godemiché. Quinlan sentit l'excitation l'envahir face aux souvenirs sulfureux. Il savait qu'Obi-Wan était bel homme, mais le "voir" ainsi en plein acte sexuel le rendait totalement bandant.

\- Eh bien Obi, j'ignorais que tu pouvais être aussi coquin.

\- Hmm ?

\- Que dirais-tu de tester mon sabre ?

Un Obi-Wan éméché eut du mal à saisir de quoi exactement parlait son ami. Le regard suggestif et le sabre familier dans la main du Kiffar finirent par traverser le voile d'ébriété. La rougeur de l'ivresse se retrouva rehaussée par celle de l'embarras alors qu'il réalisait à quoi faisait référence le psychométricien. Celui qui pour beaucoup incarnait un modèle de prestance et de sérieux Jedi eut envie de se cacher loin des regards. Mais il se retrouva incapable de bouger alors qu'un Quinlan à l'expression carnassière s'avançait à nouveau sur lui.

Malgré lui, Obi-Wan sentit la fièvre du désir se mêler à celle de l'ivresse et les vagues tentatives d'arrêter son comparse cédèrent vite à l'abandon alors que celui-ci le déshabillait. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus - ou presque, difficile de faire les choses correctement quand on est soûl - à s'embrasser et se frotter l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Kenobi. Quinlan finit par reconnecter assez de neurones pour tenter une préparation en bonne et due forme de son partenaire et passer aux choses sérieuses - aussi sérieusement que possible avec Obi-Wan en plein fou rire après que le Kiffar se soit rétamé par terre en se levant pour aller chercher de l'huile à la cuisine.

Après moult éclats de rires, jurons et mouvements maladroits, Obi-Wan était - relativement - prêt à accueillir le "sabre" de son comparse. Quinlan caressa brièvement l'idée de jouer d'abord avec son sabre laser... mais préféra se concentrer sur l'essentiel avec celui de chair. Ils n'étaient pas en état de faire durer le jeu. Mieux valait foncer avant de se retrouver assommés par le contre-coup de leur cuite. Il s'enfonça donc dans l'antre serré - après avoir galéré pendant cinq minutes à aligner son bout et l'entrée - avec enthousiasme. Un peu trop au goût d'Obi-Wan mais l'alcool atténuait la perception de son inconfort et il se retrouva vite à bouger de concert, complètement oublieux des élancements que son manque d'égards lui rapporterait le lendemain.

L'étreinte maladroite mais fougueuse ne dura pas longtemps. Pour autant ils réussirent à jouir presque de concert et chaque parti trouva l'expérience fort satisfaisante. Et épuisante. Le sommeil les cueillit sans qu'ils aient eut le temps ou l'énergie de se démêler un temps soit peu.

Le réveil sonna à grands coups de migraines et de courbatures. Obi-Wan bénit le fait d'avoir ses propres appartements... avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé avoir un padawan. La panique lui infligea un surcroit de douleur frontale avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'Anakin et sa classe étaient partis pour un stage d'exo-biologie. Et qu'il vérifie qu'ils ne rentraient pas **aujourd'hui**.

C'est donc deux épaves de chevaliers qui se portèrent pâles - heureusement qu'Obi-Wan avait déjà fait son rapport devant le conseil - et restèrent échoués sur le canapé de l'appartement, tentant de se rappeler parmi les souvenirs brumeux de la veille à quel point ça avait pu être bon - ou au contraire à essayer d'oublier leur comportement indigne de chevaliers Jedi. Obi-Wan jura de se méfier à l'avenir de l'alcool, de Quinlan, des pouvoirs psychométriques de Quinlan, et surtout de leur cocktail mélangé. Il n'aimait **pas** avoir la gueule de bois. Ni avoir mal au cul. Même si sur le moment ça faisait du bien par où ça passe.

Mais il ne l'avouerait **jamais**. Et il jetterait les draps si ça pouvait empêcher Quinlan de s'en servir pour se repasser la soirée comme une holovid. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il ne devait plus laisser l'opportunité au Kiffar de toucher à son sabre. Et lui faire la leçon sur le respect de la vie privée. Quoiqu'il allait peut-être tout simplement faire comme s'il voulait oublier cet incident. Quinlan serait capable de vouloir lui rafraichir la mémoire s'il essayait de nier qu'il avait apprécié les conséquences de son indiscrétion.

...

Vivement qu'Anakin revienne pour qu'il puisse bouter le psychométricien hors de ses appartements avec une bonne excuse. De préférence avant qu'il ne cherche à raviver ses souvenirs en voulant les réitérer au lieu de lire dans le mobilier.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
